Eaglestar
E A G L E S T A R Eaglestar is Pokeball's Warriors sona and the current leader of the ThunderClan. She took the leader in place of Darkstar, who usurped it after killing former leader Robinstar in her attempts to take over the Clan, in which Darkstar made her deputy in order to try and force her to do terrible things that lower ranks were unable to do. She is noted as a great leader by all ThunderClan members and is the daughter of former ShadowClan member and former rogue Hawkclaw and former appreciated WindClan warrior Amberleaf. She is also the protagonist in Flight of the Eagle ''and will be the protagonist in the future book ''Eaglestar's Quest. She was born as Eaglekit to Amberleaf and Hawkclaw, in which she was the kit Amberleaf predicted as an eagle that flies through thunder. She was apprenticed by Aspenstar under the name Eaglepaw and became Eagleflight during her coronation to a warrior. After Darkwhisker took the leader spot by murdering Robinstar, Eagleflight took back and made Darkstar lose her position and became Eaglestar. She is in a somewhat relationship with the current deputy Falconwing. She is the main character of the Thunder's Heart series. Coding by me. A P P E A R A N C E Eaglestar is a female tortoiseshell cat in which, unlike an actual bald eagle, is absolutely gray. However, she was named after her thick coats that make her head look like an eagle's, in which the fact that she runs "as fast as an eagle", though she to herself is slow. She has light ocean blue eyes and is tinted with some darker gray. Her appearance was predicted by Amberleaf from the fur color genetics run in her family, in which Amberleaf claims she already picked out the name since she knew that it was going to be as gray as a harpy eagle's. P E R S O N A L I T Y Eaglestar is often aggressive and will do anything for her Clan. She also is great at hiding and scheming when needed and is usually the first to attack, that is if she is let on the battlefield. Eaglestar was mentored by leader of the FlameClan, Aspenstar, in which some admire her for her skills, in which she was mentored by a Clan leader. She showed passion for leading the Clan. After Aspenstar had his own kits, Ivykit and Ripplekit, Eaglestar became both of their mentors when they turned six moons old and became Ivypaw and Ripplepaw. She then trained them until they were pronounced Ivyclaw and Rippleheart by Aspenstar in FlameClan. Eaglestar does have a burning hate for Darkwhisker, but still tries to take time to forgive her for her actions (as shown in Darkwhisker's Fate), though she never thinks that she is able to do it and that Darkwhisker can't be forgiven. H I S T O R Y see also: Flight of the Eagle. E A G L E K I T Eaglestar was born to Amberleaf and Hawkclaw in ThunderClan. Amberleaf was a former WindClan member who was planning to become a medicine cat but was not able to due to some cats in WindClan wanting heirs from her, while Hawkclaw was a former warrior in ShadowClan who was exiled, along with his family, by Thornstar, the leader, due to mostly his, but his family's kittypet like personalities, in which they all became rogues hoping ShadowClan would accept them back in, but they did not. At that time, Hawkclaw's name was Hawk, his mother, Leafsprout, became Leaf, his father, Spiketail, became Spike, and his sisters, Hailcloud and Skyheart, became Hail and Sky, until they met Amberleaf and her family traveling from WindClan to ThunderClan, in which Hawkclaw fell in love with her and decided to become her mate when they reached ThunderClan, in which the leader, Robinstar, happily accepted him in anyway since he knew he did not want to be aggressive as an actual rogue. Aspenstar, an ally of ThunderClan who was the leader of the distant Clan FlameClan who visited, watched over the queens in time of the birth of Eaglekit, in which then he formed a bond with Eaglekit, and a bit with Amberleaf, and Aspenstar stayed a few more moons, left for another moon or so, and came back, all just for Eaglekit. Amberleaf originally planned herself to be Eaglekit's mentor when she became an apprentice until she had Darkkit when Eaglekit was five moons old; a moon away from training. Since Amberleaf still had to be a queen, Aspenstar then became Eaglekit's mentor when she was pronounced Eaglepaw. E A G L E P A W Eaglepaw was mentored by Aspenstar of the FlameClan, while back in FlameClan, Roseflower, Aspenstar's sister, took over in his place as Rosestar, in which her name would go back to Roseflower after Aspenstar returned. Eaglepaw was mentored every single day at sunrise by Aspenstar, though if she wanted to sleep in, he wouldn't mind and let her. One day, Eaglepaw was training with Aspenstar when she was encountered by Spikestar, who convinces tries to convince her to join ShadowClan and betray ThunderClan. However, Eaglepaw remembers about Hawkclaw telling her about her grandfather, Spiketail, who was described to look exactly like Spikestar. After Spikestar says that he had a son named Hawkclaw, Eaglepaw calls out and says that she's the daughter of Hawkclaw. After controversy is started with Spikestar trying to take her, Eaglepaw and Aspenstar quickly flee to ThunderClan camp, quickly notifying Robinstar and Eaglepaw's relatives, thinking that Spikestar was about to attack. Eaglepaw trained and had to rarely visit Darkkit after she was born, in which at the time, Darkkit, as she was ''still a kit, didn't mind at all, same as Amberleaf and Hawkclaw since they knew that Eaglepaw was busy training with Aspenstar. When Eaglepaw was 12 moons old, she was then pronounced as Eagleflight by Robinstar, in which Aspenstar was proud. Meanwhile, at the time Darkkit, who was now Darkpaw, was around 6-8 moons old and was being mentored by Falleneye, a ThunderClan warrior known for his dark tactics. Some of his tactics were feared by the Clan, while some others were not. '''E A G L E F L I G H T' At this point after Eagleflight's coronation as a warrior, Aspenstar then returned to FlameClan and said farewell to ThunderClan and Eagleflight while still returning for a moon or two every couple moons. Back in the FlameClan, Rosestar then dropped back to Roseflower. Eagleflight's life had then changed and was now a warrior for the rest of her life, unless if she died in battle, became an elder, or even rose as leader. They occasionally had fights against RiverClan for prey, in which Eagleflight, with her amazing fighting skills, always drove them off. When Eagleflight was 17 moons old, Darkpaw was pronounced Darkwhisker by Robinstar. Darkwhisker was happy as well as Eagleflight being proud of Darkwhisker, but was also unhappy with it was well. Darkwhisker would distract Eagleflight during battle and often made her mess up, making her lose the fight against other Clans, making them take the prey instead of them. Eagleflight often got extremely angry at Darkwhisker for letting her Clan down. Embarrassed, Eagleflight decided to go to Robinstar to deal with this. Robinstar, extremely angry at Darkwhisker, decided to give her a punishment that she was not able to hunt and had to help the queens for a few moons instead of doing her warrior duties. Darkwhisker, hating the sight of birth, started to despise Robinstar and even more for Eagleflight. E A G L E S T A R text R E L A T I O N S H I P S F A M I L Y A M B E R L E A F positive H A W K C L A W positive D A R K W H I S K E R positive / neutral To be written, though it is revealed that Eaglestar began to care about Darkwhisker in Darkwhisker's Fate. S N O W S T R I K E positive V I N E P U D D L E positive T I G E R E Y E neutral / positive L E A F S P R O U T positive S P I K E S T A R neutral / positive H A I L C L O U D neutral / positive S K Y H E A R T neutral / positive F R I E N D S A S P E N S T A R positive O T H E R please ask to have your oc/sona added B I R D F E A T H E R negative M O R N I N G S U N neutral E V E N I N G M O O N neutral C R I M S O N F L O W E R positive A Z U R E M O O N positive V E R D A N T W I N D positive R Y E F R O S T I N G will be decided when there's a personality G L I T C H F A N G positive S K Y S O N G positive P E T A L P O O L positive F E R N P A W positive L I T T L E R A I N positive R E D S T A R positive T R I V I A * Named after Pokeball's favorite bird, eagle. * Aspenstar is actually a friend of mine's OC but is not yet on the wiki; same with FlameClan, but things were changed for this version. Aspenstar was used on one of the Warriors roleplay servers on Discord, but a few things were changed for the page like having OCs and Clans with the same name. C E R E M O N I E S Eaglestar's ceremonies. W A R R I O R C E R E M O N Y from flight of the eagle Robinstar: I, Robinstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. I see that you need no test to see if you are a warrior, because you've always been in your heart. StarClan appreciates that. Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? Eaglepaw: I do. Robinstar: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Eaglepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Eagleflight. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and strength to protect us all, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. G A L L E R Y N O R M A L G A L L E R Y Eaglestar with base by xuates.png|Base by xuates on DeviantArt, colored by Pokeball Eaglestar.PNG|By Pokeball on Cartoonize My Pet Eaglestar.jpg|Gray tortoiseshell Eaglestar was inspired by Eaglestar aesthetic.png|Aesthetic by AFellowMercyMain on the Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki 08623A58-AE87-472C-A777-5207A138C295.jpeg|By Starflight! 23 Nov 2019 eaglestar-dolldivine.png|By Qibli on Kitten Maker! Imageomnhj.jpg|By Moonwing 3F21AB53-FA7E-4773-85C7-1685FBE7F164.png|Falconflight Ship Art by Timber! Download (11).png|By Meowstic! 2019-pokeball.png|By Qibli, made on Dolldivine W I K I B A S E S Wiki bases that replace the canon's character pixels. All bases are by Dew. Eaglestar kit.png|Kit version Eaglestar apprentice.png|Apprentice version Eaglestar warrior.png|Warrior version Eaglestar deputy.png|Deputy version Eaglestar leader.png|Leader and current version Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Catsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Half-Clan Cats